


I´m home

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Meet Matt Murdock [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have been taken over by the fluff, I intended loads of angst, Karen´s gut feelings are to be taken serious, M/M, Matt is hurt, Protective Frank, SO MUCH FLUFF, and karen, but now there´s way less and only fluff, like hella, oh also Foggy is a good bro, she´s seen some shit, this is like so fluffy I swear to God, worried foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Matt´s been missing for three weeks. Foggy and Karen tried to find out what had happened, but eventually they gave up, running on hope alone. Only Frank kept looking, kept interrogating people, following every single trail he found, even if it was cold and small.After all, the Punisher would do anything for the man he loved.This is sort of an extension to the ´Meet Matt Murdock´series, but it can be read as a stand-alone as well.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Series: Meet Matt Murdock [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	I´m home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the hell this is going, but I´m writing again, which is good, and I´m also writing like 5 stories at once, which is less good, but at least I´m writing.

Karen knew that she probably shouldn´t be lurking around here. She knew that she shouldn't build up false hope, that she should stop holding her breath every time she entered the flat, half expecting to see Matt, innocently sitting on the couch in his stupid costume, probably looking like a kicked puppy. He´d say “Hi” very quietly and try to hide another stab wound. 

That never happened, though. He was never there, the apartment stayed empty and dark. And lonely. And still, Karen kept coming here, kept hoping, kept getting her heart broken a little more, each time she flicked on the light-switch, only to find the old bloodstain without its owner on the couch. 

It had been three weeks, since Matt´s disappearance. Karen had gone to the office for another day at Nelson & Murdock, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, Matt had been late, but he had barely ever been on time these days. Foggy had started pacing in front of his desk around noon. They´d both tried calling the vigilante, but to no avail. Finally, after they´d sent their last client home, they´d simultaneously decided to go check on him. They hadn´t found the suit. Or Matt, for that matter. 

They´d somehow known, then, that something terrible had happened. And they hadn´t been able to go to the police to get help, or to even file a missing person´s report. It would have been a little bit suspicious, if they´d just waltzed in there and announced that their best friend had disappeared, and that he might have been hurt by one of Daredevil´s victims. Which they knew, because they knew the vigilante´s identity. 

So instead, they´d waited. Waited and hoped every day for three weeks, for their friend to come home in one piece. Only that he never had. Night after night the old, bloody couch stayed empty and cold. 

The only comfort Karen could find in this entire situation, was that she was certain, that Matt – or rather Daredevil - had most definitely not gone out without a fight. No, not gone out. Captured. She´d know if he was dead. She´d feel it, she was sure of it. 

Although that still left the question, where he was being held. What they were doing to him. 

She carefully avoided that thought. There´d been too much violence in her life already, she didn´t want to imagine all the pain her friend had to be in. She didn´t want to imagine his fear, his suffering. Alone, somewhere in a dark hole, begging to be let out. 

She went home late that night, finishing paperwork for work, sorting Matt´s bills, staring at the billboard outside the window for a bit too long. 

Foggy knew that Karen spent a lot of time in Matt´s apartment. He didn´t mind, but he also didn´t approve. In his mind, he could pretend Matt was just sick at home instead of held prisoner somewhere, if Karen didn´t come to work every day with that look in her eyes, that told him that she´d spent her time chasing memories. 

However, that didn´t mean that he didn´t miss Matt. He missed him like he´d never missed a person before, yet he refused to deal with it. He wasn´t sure he´d be able to handle losing his best friend for a second time. 

So now he was laying in bed, already fast asleep, when suddenly his phone rang. He grumbled quietly and for a moment he was tempted to just hang up, roll over and go back to sleep, but then he decided against it and picked up the glowing device. 

He froze when he saw the caller ID. It was Matt´s phone calling. Not necessarily Matt himself, Foggy wasn´t convinced that that was a real possibility, but at least it was his phone. He accepted the call with trembling hands. “Hello?” he carefully asked. 

Heavy breathing answered him. “Foggy?” a hoarse voice then croaked quietly. 

His heart skipped a beat. He´d recognize that voice anywhere. “Matt?!” he was out of his bed and jumping into some pants in seconds. He didn´t know how Matt had managed to get a phone, or how he was up and talking freely, but he didn´t care. All he cared about, was that his best friend called him, that he was alive and more or less alright. He grabbed the keys from the table and slammed the door shut behind him, despite the fact that it was 2 in the morning. “Where are you?” 

Again he was met with a short pause. Then: “´m home.” A confused silence followed, until Matt added: “Bedroom.” 

Foggy was now practically flying down the stairs, running towards Matt´s building. “I´m on my way, Matt, don´t go anywhere!” Somewhere on the other end of the phone, Matt hummed in agreement. Meanwhile, Foggy refused to panic. Even though he knew that Matt was probably injured, he didn´t let himself panic. It wouldn´t help at all if he lost his shit right now. He had to go help his friend, call Karen and make sure that they were all safe from whatever threat Matt had managed to attract this time. He figured that keeping the other man awake was important right now and something he could actually do. “Hey Matt?” he started, while rounding another corner. “I know you´re tired, but could you do me a favour?” 

“Hm?” 

“I need you to stay awake until I get to you. Can you do that for me?” 

Matt seemed to think about his answer for a few seconds, before he softly hummed again. 

“Uh … okay I´m nearly there, alright?” Foggy was now sprinting up the stairs, heroically ignoring the pain in his chest from running too hard. “Just … just hang in there!” He reached the familiar door only minutes later, unlocking it with his spare key. He let it fall shut behind him, while he made a run for the bedroom. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally saw his best friend, alive and breathing, sitting on the edge of the bed, blinking slowly at the sudden intrusion. Foggy couldn't hold himself back; he surged forward and embraced the other man in a bone crushing hug. 

Matt winced slightly, but didn´t pull back. Instead, he buried his nose in Foggy´s neck and breathed in the scent of his best friend. 

Foggy smiled through the tears now running down his cheeks, too relieved to even care. A weight had been lifted off his chest, a weight that´d made everything harder for these past weeks. Darker, somehow. That was, of course, until Matt let out a soft groan and slowly lifted his head. He breathed heavily, eyes falling closed for a few seconds before he managed to get out a pained “Cracked ribs, Foggy.” 

“Shit, sorry, of course they are!” Foggy immediately let go of his friend, making sure he wouldn’t fall over when he did. Judging by the amount of swaying Matt carelessly displayed, he´d been right to worry. “Okay. I can see that you´re tired and honestly it´s kinda scary how quiet and compliant you are right now, but I am not going to let you pass out in that stupid suit, without checking for potentially life-threatening wounds. So, I´m just gonna open the top part so you can slip out, okay?” 

Matt nodded and lifted his arms into the air, but not without groaning in pain. 

Foggy hesitated a little confused. “You … you don´t have to lift your arms yet, Matty.” He gently pulled them back down, until they were resting on Matt´s lap. “I gotta open your suit first, remember?” He waited for something like an answer, but only got a sluggish blink this time. “Right.” He searched for a way to open this godforsaken red leather piece, only to find a bunch of zippers hidden under small strips of more leather. 

It took a while to open every single one of them, and then it took some more time to get Matt out of the damned thing. Sure, there were wounds all over Matt´s torso. Cuts, bruises, scuffs and a few scars that were a little too fire-y for Foggy´s liking. However, even though some of the wounds seemed deep, none of them were bleeding any more. To his surprise, there were neatly placed stitches holding the skin together. On another day, this discovery might have caused his thoughts to run absolutely batshit crazy, however right now he had other things to worry about, and if one of those things was not a profusely bleeding stab-wound, then Foggy wasn´t going to complain about it. 

Instead, he used this opportunity, to avoid looking at all the evidence of the pain Matt had had to endure, and focussed on getting off those pants. “Can you stand up for just a minute?” Foggy asked, but rather than a firm yes, he received a weak nod. Matt´s eyes kept falling closed, his lips were parted in a never-ending sigh. 

Foggy refused to acknowledge the sheer awkwardness of hauling Matt into a somewhat standing position, holding him up with one arm around his hips, while trying to pull down his pants with the other. 

By the time they were sitting on the bed again, they were both heavily panting. Foggy was still holding on to the other man, holding him close, although this time he was cautious of the cracked ribs, only softly pulling Matt into a warm embrace. 

Matt hummed approvingly. He rested his chin on Foggy´s shoulder, cold hands loosely holding on to the blond´s shirt. It only took seconds, before Matt´s breathing evened out, before his sluggishly blinking eyes closed for the last time, leaving the vigilante fast asleep in the safety of his friend´s arms. 

Foggy breathed out a quiet chuckle and gently pulled Matt over the mattress, until his head was laying on his pillow. Then he stepped out of the room, took out his phone and called Karen. 

Frank had gone to his place to pick up his first-aid-kit, which was stocked to the brim, since Red´s was scaringly empty and he didn´t know if he´d need more supplies. After all, Matt was prone to ripping his stitches out. He also got some food on the way back. He´d been scared to look into the fridge, that had been left unattended for three weeks, although he somehow doubted, that it was ever really full. It only added to that suspicion, that Red was apparently always hungry. 

Frank let himself in through the roof-access and quietly put away the food. He put the first-aid-kit next to the couch; he figured that was the place where it would be needed the most. 

After that, he proceeded to go into the bedroom, prepared to find his injured boyfriend passed out in his more than dirty suit. Instead, he found an undressed Red, snuggled up to that lawyer-friend of his – and Karen on the other side. For a few moments he simply stood there, watching this odd scene in front of him. He shook his head with a soft smile and quietly closed the door. He took off his boots and got comfortable on the couch. He´d have enough time with Red tomorrow and right now the hero needed his two best friends. And, more importantly, they needed him. 

Of course Frank had been worried sick about his Red. He´d spent days without sleep, trying to find him, but now that he knew he was safe, embraced by the people he loved, he managed to push back the jealousy creeping up into his chest, tainting the love in his heart like a parasite invading paradise. He knew that Red loved him. 

And right now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, they always make my day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> can this be a stand alone?? because I don´t know if I want to continue this, and even if I did, I have no idea how to so there´s that. Advice would be highly appreciated


End file.
